Tea for Two
by MinionRipley
Summary: Everybody loves a lord, but who could love a mere servant? Rio does; too bad Sanjay can't seem to realize it. A series of 100-word drabbles chronicling the often awkward, frequently humorous, and occasionally bittersweet life and times of their growing relationship. (Update 8/9/13: Condensed drabbles into fewer chapters, and added a couple of new drabbles here and there.)
1. Drabbles 1-3

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone, and thank you for giving this story a try!

After browsing around, I confess I felt a woeful lack of fan-fiction about our lovely butler, Sanjay, from _A New Beginning_, so I thought I would try to help fill that void a little. This series of drabbles is also a bit of a self-imposed challenge in terms of chapter length and writing romance, as well as something to hopefully help pull me out of a writing slump I've been under as of late. I would really appreciate any and all feedback you'd be willing to offer.

Again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

-x-x-

1. Sorry, Sorry, Hello

"Will she be awake?"

"Farmers often rise early," Sanjay replied. "Besides, Mr. Dunhill said she usually is."

He glanced at the prince, only to sigh upon seeing him examine yet another frost-covered tree. A delay tactic, no doubt. The man had a proud bearing, but sometimes a timid disposition.

"Shall I, Master Amir?"

"Please."

Sanjay stepped up to the door and raised a hand to knock.

Just as he did, it flew open, and out charged a young woman, much to his – and her – surprise.

"Ahh!"

"Oof!"

Rather than the usual introductions, the next five minutes were spent apologizing profusely.

-x-x-

2. Awkward Introductions

With that, it was as though they had removed a gear in the machine of simple pleasantries. Rio could barely string two words together, and her wrist ached from when she'd landed on it. Worse yet, her face flushed every time she looked at the taller man of the pair.

He was handsome, no doubt. Mature, with a kind and gentle demeanor. And a voice that made her melt.

Goddess, why did she have to run into _him_?

"Again, I apologize," he said. "My name is Sanjay. Allow me to present Master Amir, prince of…"

_Sanjay_. That was his name.

-x-x-

3. Silly

Sanjay.

San. Jay.

The name sung, skipped along up from her throat, down her tongue, diving off her lips and into the air, the last syllable leaving a dimpling smile in its wake.

Jay.

_Like a bird_, Rio mused, after they had left, _singing from amidst the leaves of trees._ She wondered how he sang, if that soft, low voice of his could serenade the sky as easily as a mere "hello" serenaded the butterflies inside her belly.

Silly.

She was being silly, that's all.

_A little, childish infatuation_, she told herself. She was better than that.

Older.

Smarter.

_Duller._


	2. Drabbles 4-6

4. Moving In, Part I

There was so much to do.

"Dunhill offered me a tour of the forest." Amir paused. "Would you like to come along?"

Sanjay smiled. "No, thank you, Master Amir. You go on ahead, and take care from the cold."

The prince pulled at the gold-trimmed collar of his coat. "Of course."

Then he left with naught more sound than the hushed glide and click of the door.

There was so much furniture to uncover and dust, so many plates to put away, so much bedding to tuck, so many clothes to hang…

Sanjay sighed. His tour would have to wait.

-x-x-

5. Moving In, Part II

White sheets lied draped over much of the mansion's furniture. It made Sanjay think of the winter outside, a comparison not helped by the fact the warmth of the fire in the hearth had yet to spread.

He suppressed a shiver as he whipped off another sheet and began folding it.

But then he stopped, as he saw what he'd uncovered: a bookcase.

He pressed a hand against it, recalling Master Amir's earlier words, that this town would be his residence until further notice. He hoped he had brought enough books.

Perhaps the farmer – Ms. Rio – had some on horticulture?

-x-x-

6. Moving In, Part III

Separated, stacked, haphazardly combined, it didn't matter; they simply wouldn't all fit. There was indeed a cabinet in the kitchen large enough for the pots and plates, but the problem laid in there being room for just one or the other.

Sanjay couldn't believe it. He was _sure_ he had sent Ms. Rebecca the right dimensions…

He sighed. He'd lost count of how many times he had in the past hour.

Needing a distraction, he turned to open one of the untouched boxes.

Only to slap the lid back down, for the horror he'd seen:

More plates – _oval_ ones, too!

-x-x-

Author's Notes: My condolences, Sanjay. I never know what to do with those oddly-shaped dishes myself...


	3. Drabbles 7-9

Author's Notes: Oh, wow! Thank you, everyone, for reading and, those who left reviews, for the feedback! I really appreciate the support. I'll respond to reviews via private messaging when I can, but if I can't (like for anonymous reviews), I'll try to respond to them in the notes here instead.

Guest - Thank you! I'm so glad to hear you liked the way I write and the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)

Again, thanks for reading, everyone!

-x-x-

7. Moving In, Part IV

The cloth unfurled like a sail, arching high, before falling across the table. Sanjay pulled at the corners till it rested neatly.

If only other parts of the dining quarters were as orderly…

A knock startled him.

Rio stood at the doorway, holding a cup of tea. "No one answered." She offered it to him. "An apology, for the other day."

"Thank you, but-"

Then she spotted the chaos. "Oh! Did you run out of room?"

He flushed. Before he could answer, she stepped inside and opened a pantry he'd overlooked.

_Ah._

Perhaps he could use some tea – and help.

-x-x-

8. Moving In, Part V

Usually, when guests came, Sanjay was the one to give a tour of the house. He was the one to lead them about, to regale them with stories of the previous owners, to point out the original stone flooring or the classical-style fountain in the garden.

It felt odd for it to be the other way around.

But nice, too.

Rio offered him insights he otherwise might've missed: hidden storage under the stairs and hanging curtains to conceal recessed shelves.

With her advice, moving in proceeded much faster.

The teas and meals she brought him every morning were also delicious.

-x-x-

9. Moving In, Conclusion

There were only the finishing touches: lavender in the vases, blue roses in the entry hall…

"Sanjay!" Amir burst through the front doors. "Dunhill told me the town's holding a festival tomorrow, and they're serving- Oh!" The prince suddenly stopped, seeing the display of flowers, and he touched one with a careful hand. "Have you already finished?"

Sanjay hurried over to help Amir disrobe, ignoring the gust of snow that had followed in after him. For now. "Almost. Ms. Rio assisted me greatly."

"Rio?" Amir hummed. "I'll be sure to thank her."

"Yes, very good."

But within, Sanjay's spirit wilted.


	4. Drabbles 10-13

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Thanks for following along! I'm glad people still seem to be enjoying the story. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts or any constructive feedback you might have; I'm always looking for ways to improve, and I'd really appreciate it.

Guest - Aw, thank you so much! Hehe, this early on, who knows what'll happen, but thank you for the suggestion; I'll keep it in mind. :)

Please enjoy, and happy holidays!

-x-x-

10. Busy, Busy!

Rio needed to take her mind off of it. Off of _him_.

And there was, as always, plenty to do so: care for the animals, sheer the sheep, milk the cows, collect the eggs, water the crops, and, this time of year, prepare ingredients for the Snow Festival stew. And, for that, she had to skin and chop up a veritable ton of carrots and potatoes.

To think, in addition to everything else she did (like building a _town_, for instance), she had actually _volunteered_ to help!

_Silly_, she had thought herself; sometimes she wondered if she was simply crazy.

-x-x-

11. Snow Festival Small Talk

Of course Sanjay would come. A part of her had wished otherwise, to escape what he made her feel. The rest simply watched, smiling when he smiled, frowning when he frowned.

Never mind she stood way across the festival square and couldn't hear what about.

"Rio?"

She shrieked.

And then blushed upon turning and seeing Amir.

"I apologize." He offered a hand. "I wanted to thank you for helping Sanjay."

She accepted it. "It's n-no trouble, Your Highness."

He further surprised – and embarrassed – her when he bent and kissed her hand. Then he straightened with a smile. "Please, just Amir."

-x-x-

12. Caught

A few glances couldn't hurt, Rio decided. Even if most lingered for a minute or five longer than was polite.

Okay, she was staring. A lot. And, now, she watched as Sanjay gathered snow with Amir for the festival sculpture.

She blushed when she realized the snow in her own hands had long since melted away.

"Hah!"

She shrieked again.

Michelle bounded out from behind a post. "You were staring at _the prince_!"

"But-"

"Don't worry! I won't tell." The magician grinned. "Well, so long as you buy me a treat later."

Rio scowled.

Maybe glancing could hurt her _wallet_.

-x-x-

13. Unsought Assistance

"You can't go on mooning over him." Michelle stirred her tea with a biscuit. "You have to make _him_ want _you_."

Rio, blushing up to her ears, glanced around. She sighed in relief to find Olivia cheerily wiping down her cart's counter and no one had crept up on her (yet again).

"Michelle, please," she begged. "I don't want-"

"Cutesy it up, bat your eyelashes at him, _something_," the magician continued. "You're not going to snag a prince with a few nice words. You've got to use your looks!"

Rio bit back a groan.

But perhaps she had a point…

-x-x-

Author's Notes: Oh my. I sense much awkwardness ahead for you, Rio...


	5. Drabbles 14-15

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Sorry about getting this chapter out rather later than usual. I've been recovering from emergency surgery this past week, so things have been a little slow-going. Thank you for your patience!

Guest - Aw, thank you! Glad you like them.

LuckyLucy - Thank you! Don't worry; I plan to keep going for some time. :)

lazy less - Aww, thank you so much! Hugs and love are always accepted. You're so kind! x3

Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoy.

-x-x-

14. Odd Behavior

Sanjay was convinced there was something wrong with the farmer.

The past several days, she'd visited him in naught more than a tank-top and skirt.

In _winter_.

Then, after she'd offered to help cook, she'd started blinking in short, rapid bursts. Initially he'd thought it the onions, but when she started slicing the carrots and it continued, he reconsidered.

"Ms. Rio, how are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Fine, thanks." Blink-blink.

"Truly? I don't wish to overstrain you…"

"Oh, quite sure!" Blink-blink-blink.

Regardless, he didn't miss how her shoulders sagged when she left.

Perhaps Dr. Klaus would know about strange illnesses?

-x-x-

15. A Cure to Endure

"What's this?"

Bottles clinked against one another, and packets of herbs rustled. "You seemed unwell lately," Sanjay replied. "I consulted Dr. Klaus, who recommended some remedies." He offered a package to her, and then another and another. "Here, this one is for aches, this one-"

"No, that's not it! It's-" Rio suddenly stopped, aware of exactly _what_ she'd been about to say. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

His brow creased in concern. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, really!"

But he remained unconvinced, and she found herself the owner of a small mountain of medicine.

Well, at least she needn't worry about colds.

-x-x-

Author's Notes: And herein we see Sanjay having trouble recognizing the obvious...


	6. Drabbles 16-18

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Here's another update. Please enjoy!

Guest - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)

-x-x-

16. Too Nice to Tell

Rio knew she shouldn't feel so disappointed. After all, she hardly even knew anything about the man.

Except that he was nice. Very nice. _Overly_ nice, one might say.

She frowned as she looked out the window of her house. Outside, delicate flakes of snow fell, and frost curled against the panes.

Sanjay _must_ have noticed. How could he have thought her ill of all things, when she'd done everything short of throwing herself at him? How could he have mistaken her actions so completely?

Perhaps he simply wasn't interested.

The thought swam like a stormy sea in her stomach.

-x-x-

17. Scoffing Your Sorrows

Stacks of crumb-covered plates lined the edge of the table. Several empty glasses – that had once been juice, a milkshake, and a café mocha, respectively – stood next to them.

Rio groaned. On the one hand, she felt she might explode if she ate more. On the other…

Felicity stepped over and, with practiced ease, gathered up the dishes.

"Hey, Rio," she said. "You all right? Last time you ate like this, a storm had wiped out your crops."

Rio shook her head, more to Felicity or to herself she didn't know. "Could I get another milkshake? Or five?"

Felicity sighed.

-x-x-

18. Eating Epiphany

The waitress sat across from her, a sweet smile on her face as she stuffed it at the same time.

Rio watched, amazed. Here she'd thought _she'd_ eaten too much!

"My break's over in a bit," Felicity said, "but you know you can talk to me anytime, right?"

Rio frowned. Talk? She felt silly enough thinking about the matter.

Felicity tapped her fork against her plate in thought. "You know," she said, "when something troubles me, I try to research it. Like, once, I kept burning the pancakes…"

Rio's mind began wandering.

Research? Yes, perhaps that was just the order!


	7. Drabbles 19-22

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates lately. I guess I'm still recovering from surgery, and I'd just pushed myself a bit too hard. Sorry! Anyway, here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Guest - Thank you! :)

MangaAndAnimeFairy - Thank you! I'm glad you like the story.

-x-x-

19. Studying Woes, Part I

Researching, as Rio discovered, became a matter of research itself. Without a town library, her options were woefully limited. Even a quick trip to the next town proved largely fruitless.

She considered for a moment asking Sanjay himself about his homeland, but found herself striking it off the next.

He seemed so busy, always cooking, cleaning, or something else. And what if she made him feel homesick? She couldn't bear the thought of making him sad or, worse, causing him to _leave_.

A measly two books, that was all she'd found.

One of which likely dated back to the _dinosaurs_.

-x-x-

20. Studying Woes, Part II

Rio finished the books in the space of an afternoon. Unfortunately, they said little about culture and customs. They instead spoke mostly of history and lineages.

On the upside, she now knew the details of Prince Amir's family tree… _fifty years ago_.

With a sigh, she gathered up the books and began the trek back.

But, at the exit of Echo Village, a voice stopped her cold:

"Hi, Rio! Are you going out?"

Tina.

Rio hugged the dusty volumes closer as she turned and waved at the journalist. "Hello! I'm-"

Then Tina spotted the books.

"Oh! What are you reading?"

-x-x-

21. Studying Woes, Part III

All Rio had wanted was to find out more of Sanjay's homeland. Then maybe, _just maybe_ she could finally start giving the _right_ signals, rather than all of the wrong (and rather awkward) ones she'd been.

But _noooo_. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

She struggled for an answer. "I… Um…"

Before she could react, Tina plucked one of the books out of her arms and flipped it open. "Isn't this Amir's country?" she asked.

"Well…"

Tina gave an arch grin. "I bet Charles would know more. Come on!"

Answer unneeded, Tina grabbed hold of Rio and raced off.

-x-x-

22. Studying Woes, Part IV

"Have you ever been there?"

Charles rubbed his chin. "Hm. A few times, but it's been some years since I last went." He looked down at her from across the desk. "Why? Are you thinking of going there?"

Rio ran a hand along the back of her neck. "Of course! Well, maybe…"

The pilot cast a glance across the room at Tina, who seemed intent on memorizing every word of the brochures and the wonders they promised, before looking back at Rio.

He whispered, "This isn't about traveling, is it?"

Rio's cheeks reddened. "No."

He smiled knowingly. "Go ask Olivia."


	8. Drabbles 23-25

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! Thank you all for being so patient. And thank you to those who left such kind reviews! It really means a lot to me. Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading the new chapters. Again, thank you!

-x-x-

23. Studying Woes, Part V

_I should have asked her first_, Rio thought.

But she hadn't known. Olivia rarely talked about herself or her homeland. The woman preferred the here and now, of the birds singing in summer or the beauty of a meadow blanketed with snow. At once refined and graceful, she knew all of the ins, outs, and roundabouts of polite, pleasing conversation. Not to mention she was so beautiful that even Dr. Klaus had been caught staring from time to time.

Rio wondered if all women from Sanjay's country were like her.

And, suddenly, she felt rather small and very, very inadequate.

-x-x-

24. Studying Woes, Part VI

_Go home and forget it._

But she couldn't. Her infatuation pulled her irrevocably closer.

_He wouldn't be interested in a country bumpkin like you._

But she already stood in front of the counter, flushed and her hands trembling.

"Hello, Rio!" Olivia called. "Can I get you anything? Chai, perhaps?"

Rio breathed deeply. "I wanted to ask you about-" _Sanjay's._ "-Prince Amir's homeland."

Olivia smiled kindly. "I don't know what I could say. I've been away so long…" Suddenly, she brightened. "But here's someone who can tell you!"

"Do you have a question, Ms. Rio?" came a deep, gentle voice.

_Sanjay._

-x-x-

25. Studying Woes, Conclusion

It was funny how she kept finding herself with the prince.

_No, that's not right_, Rio thought. _"Embarrassing" is more like it._

Though if it were Sanjay she kept finding herself with… Well, she would still be embarrassed, but much happier about it at least.

Instead, she settled for listening – or rather watching – Prince Amir regale her with tales of heroes from his homeland. Despite his composed bearing, the man could certainly be enthusiastic about some topics.

She sipped her tea, glancing over where Sanjay stood nearby with a small smile on his face.

_Well, at least they're both happy._


	9. Drabbles 26-28

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone, and thank you for your patience. I unfortunately didn't get much time to write during my trip, but here are a couple more chapters to hopefully tide you over.

Harvest Moon Fan - Aw, thank you! I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the story. Haha, I was quite worried that Sanjay and Olivia were a couple as well! Interesting note about Olivia (spoiler alert for in-game dialogue!), Sanjay will mention in one of his heart events that Olivia is indeed from his country. :)

I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for reading!

-x-x-

26. Just a Cup

For a time, life returned to the usual in Echo Village. Rio, Sanjay, and Amir tended to their separate duties, and no one paid much mind to what had occurred between the three. No comments, remarks, or secretive smiles. In fact, the only one who gave any appearance of noticing at all was the prince himself.

For what Rio swore had to be the fifth time that day, a knock came upon her door.

The sight of Amir holding a measuring cup greeted her.

"More sugar?"

"Yes, please." He offered a small laugh. "I'm afraid I just keep running out."

-x-x-

27. Mysteries

Sanjay couldn't understand it. Or, rather, _her_ – Rio.

Certainly, they'd grown closer over the weeks since their first meeting. The awkwardness of strangers had given way to neighborly friendliness and now – he hoped – was budding into the beginnings of friendship. He knew so few people in Echo Village well, any company was most welcome.

But then there would come moments, like when he asked to walk with her or brushed her hair out of her eyes, when she'd suddenly cease to speak, and he wondered if he had displeased her in some way.

The female mind was most mysterious, indeed.

-x-x-

28. Silly, Too

At times, Sanjay wondered about Rio. She visited so frequently, yet never asked for a thing. In fact, she frequently brought _him_ things. Teas, jams, more food than he could eat. He supposed owning a productive farm allowed for such generosity, but _still_.

Though other, older residents like Emma and Dunhill assured him it was normal, such attention still flustered him.

_What could she possibly want?_ he thought.

Then, while out on a morning stroll through the forest, he found his answer. Amir and Rio, in the distance, walking side-by-side and laughing.

_Ah._ Well, he'd been rather silly, hadn't he?


	10. Drabbles 29-31

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates lately. Work has been very busy and stressful as of late, and there have been some rather major life changes coming that I need to prepare for. Rest assured I am still working on this story, but updates will likely continue to be rather unpredictable for some time yet. Again, I apologize.

I also want to thank all of those who have taken the time to leave feedback! I really appreciate the support and hearing your thoughts. And thank you to everyone else still reading along! You're all so wonderful! :)

-x-x-

29. Winter Harmony Mishaps, Part I

Sometimes, Rio wondered if her love life (or rather lack thereof) only existed to make others look better by comparison.

In school, she'd blushed and stuttered over every mention of the subject. Once, in the presence of a particularly severe crush, she'd managed to trip over her own feet no less than eight times.

Though she'd lost the stutter, it was apparent she hadn't yet grown out of her tendency to fumble everything else.

She looked at the charred lump in front of her and then around at her mess of a kitchen with a sigh.

_So much for "easy-bake"!_

-x-x-

30. Winter Harmony Mishaps, Part II

There was nothing for it. A chocolate pudding would have to do. With luck, the quality of the ingredients would cover for the lack of quality cooking.

_At least it's cooked thoroughly_, Rio thought. Very_ thoroughly_.

She quickly wrapped the two dishes – one for Sanjay, and one for Amir, to be polite – before setting out.

Only to be stopped by the gale outside her door.

_A blizzard, today of all days?_

But she had labored so long, and she might not get such another chance for weeks.

She grabbed her coat, squared her shoulders, and strode out into the cold.

-x-x-

31. Winter Harmony Mishaps, Part III

Sanjay was no stranger to travel. He had accompanied Master Amir on numerous diplomatic missions, and his study of this town was, at its basis, not much different.

Still, he hadn't expected so much _snow_.

He frowned at the stinging flurry of white that greeted him outside before shutting the door. Another day best spent indoors.

At the stairs, he met Amir coming down. Seeing his expression, Amir asked, "Still?"

"I'm afraid so, Master Amir."

He sighed. "And I had been looking forward to this holiday, too…"

Before he could ask, the prince turned and marched back up the steps.


	11. Drabbles 32-35

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone, and thanks for waiting! Here are some more chapters. I hope you enjoy!

And thank you very much to everyone who took the time to leave a review! I really appreciate your feedback and support. :)

-x-x-

32. Winter Harmony Mishaps, Part IV

Later, Sanjay realized he had perhaps formed a false expectation of people. Or just one person in particular. As someone who had lived the better part of his life in a desert, he had assumed no one would venture into such freezing weather.

And thus he had ignored the first taps upon the door, believing it his imagination.

The second series – a thundering row of bangs – startled him out of his reverie, and, thinking it a luckless traveler, he rushed to the door.

"Ms. Rio!" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and held up a package. "Delivery!"

-x-x-

33. Winter Harmony Mishaps, Part V

Rio was freezing and soaked through, but it was worth it. Seeing Sanjay's face light up when she offered the dessert sent her heart skipping and a flush that had nothing to do with the cold to her face.

Amir's smile when he received his gift was also nice, though it didn't warm her as much.

When the prince settled down to eat his dessert, she looked to Sanjay hopefully.

Instead, he said, "I'm sorry, but I just ate. I'll save this for later," and tipped his head politely.

"Oh." She forced her voice even and nodded back. "That's fine."

-x-x-

34. Winter Harmony Mishaps, Part VI

Rio eyed the snow outside the arched windows for the seventh time in ten minutes. Another gale struck, howling across the panes.

Amir didn't notice as he fished out the fifth board game of the evening. Sanjay had already left to cook their supper.

And still no sign he'd even touched her dessert.

She'd tried leaving several times, but Amir had insisted she stay, that the blizzard was too dangerous.

It was… _awkward_, she thought, how much attention he showered on her.

But perhaps it was to be expected. A prince would be used to more entertainment than just her.

-x-x-

35. Winter Harmony Mishaps, Conclusion

Rio kicked the door closed and fell back against it with a sigh.

A whole night spent at Amir's mansion. It'd been altogether embarrassing and uncomfortable and _she must have been so intrusive_-

She sucked in another breath and released it slowly. It wouldn't help dwelling on it.

Better just to forget it had ever happened.

With a groan, she rose and started work.

Later, she was surprised to find two letters waiting in her mailbox. A polite but sweet thank-you from Sanjay, and – she opened the other – a veritable essay of six pages from Amir.

_So much for forgetting!_

-x-x-

Author's Notes: Annnd the circle of obliviousness is complete. :D


End file.
